


【擎蜂】Ricochet

by Tracy_sleep



Category: Optimus Prime/Bumblebee - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracy_sleep/pseuds/Tracy_sleep
Summary: 是拆。大概是变4两位久别重逢之后的事





	【擎蜂】Ricochet

0.

All these broken souls  
这些破碎的灵魂  
They never make me whole  
它们从未使我完整  
They don't, they don't know my heart  
因为它们对我的心一无所知

1.

“没关系，”Bumblebee费力地撑起上半身，喘息着在领袖的接收器旁低声说道：“请……请占有我。”

此时他正躺在宽大的充电床上，因为Optimus若有若无的触碰浑身颤抖。散热系统的高速运转让他整个人晕乎乎的，四肢发麻。Optimus小心翼翼地摩挲着他腰侧和腿根裸露出来的线路，引起整个机体敏感地颤栗。 

“……太、太深了…" 模模糊糊发出的音节不可避免地染上哭腔，机体却还挽留似的恋恋不舍地随着对方的动作上下起伏。Optimus沉重而磁性的低喘毫无阻碍地窜进他的接收器，浓烈的情欲裹挟着他。他感觉自己就像暴风雨中浪尖上的一条小船，一条被甩上岸边湿漉漉的脱离水分的鱼。接口内壁细密的线路被粗暴地一遍遍碾压摩擦，润滑油黏腻在敏感的金属元件缝隙里，像张开的粗糙手指不容拒绝地向前推进，带来一阵阵时浅时深的快意，他含混地呜咽了两声，断断续续地呼唤着对方的名字。

他不用一股脑地把芯里的苦水倒给对方，他向来会用沉默或是其他不影响越发紧张的团队关系的发泄方式处理自己的情绪。只是Optimus不在的日子里，这琐碎的情绪几何倍数地叫嚣着侵蚀他的思考能力，也许他只需要一个安抚性的手势或者一个温和熟稔的目光……也许。  
形势越来越复杂棘手，人类在捕猎，狂派不知何时就会卷土重来，团队的皮囊里就是一袋散沙。亟待被修复的创伤已经庞大到不可计数，他已经被逼到举步维艰。

2.

果然是不行，他麻木地想着。他没有一句话一个眼神就让人安心的能力，也没有让博派们死心塌地愿为他赴汤蹈火的资本。  
对方更深的挺腰让他忍不住发出一声细微的呻吟，他甚至能勾勒出那家伙的形状和张扬跋扈的纹路走向。领袖将他牢牢地圈在身体的阴影里，英俊的面容映在蒙上雾气的光学镜上。

真的很痛。身体里百分之九十的线路都在疯狂地叫嚣着停止，若不是对方与自己交叠的手指持续输入温和的低伏电流，他感觉自己下一秒就会过载下线。  
有种极空虚的东西，不碰会一阵阵发痒，碰了便会一发不可收拾地吞没自己的意识。他竭力回想着之前听到自己的人类朋友因离别而露出的表情，那个他无数次从各种各样的碳基的口中曾听到的词汇……孤独。对，大概就是这种东西吧。

他的副官总是顺从地让人芯疼。Optimus感觉到扣在自己后背的手指正颤抖着慢慢收紧成拳，便俯身安抚性地亲吻他的面甲：“放松，bee。别怕。”低沉磁性的声音引来对方染上哭腔的呻吟，感觉到接口的放松，他顺势扣紧Bumblebee的腰。尽管对方已经把动作放到最轻，令人咂舌的尺寸依然粗暴地碾过内部的传感节点，恐怖的疼痛快感一同汹涌而至。  
他在那一瞬间沉到水底，所有声音都消失了。他仰起脖颈，模模糊糊地感觉到Optimus亲吻着自己咽喉处断裂的线路，颤栗着发出一声惊/喘，将对方抱得更紧。

3.

好痛苦。  
好想死掉。  
这个念头徘徊在他的脑海里，随着Optimus的进出被撞击地支离破碎。他呜咽着，自己的身体难以启齿地向对方索/取着更多，底部柔软的垫片湿淋淋地张开，发出着热情的邀请。对方的动作却忽然停滞了，手指轻轻地抚上他的脸侧。

那个时候他才意识到自己在哭，清洁液顺着他的光学镜不停地往下淌，而这不只是因为身体上的疼痛。Optimus这个动作让他的情绪变本加厉地翻涌着，一直以来自以为牢不可破的芯里防线终于崩溃。他抓住对方的手臂，哭得喘不上气来。

Optimus的侵犯总是不可避免地带着撕芯裂肺的疼痛，可确实在那个瞬间重新占有了这个词汇的意义，填满了这个空洞。因为太过猛烈，有什么东西从空洞深处呕吐一般满溢了出来。  
对他人的认可病态般的追求也好，阴暗不堪的过去也好，长久的等待在内芯压抑的焦灼和痛苦也好，自暴自弃自甘堕落的理由，要是能一口气全部消失该有多好。

4.

你有没有听说过忒修斯之船？一条船上所有木板被替换过一遍，船还是原本那条船吗？  
当然是了。替换了更加强大坚韧的外壳，他还是他。无数次为别人捱完苦难，依然找不到一个爱自己的理由。

以火种开始燃烧的日子为起点，他的生命被无数无数次撕扯、碾碎、摧毁，每一天都是重生，每一天都是对过去的抛弃，每一天都生出新的勇气和懦弱。

Optimus用手掌温柔地抚摸着对方的后背，耐心地等待着他情绪的平复。然后他俯下身来，将Bumblebee的掌心贴近自己的胸口。  
“为了自己活下去吧，bee.”

这个声音埋藏在一位习惯了发号施令的领袖身体中，温柔得不合常理。

“我一直都在这里，所以你不必再为他人的期望而活着。”

 

END


End file.
